Le mousquetaire divin : L'éclat de l'or causera la mort
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome du mousquetaire divin. Après les attaques des mousquetaires mais aussi la découverte de la marque d'Arceus sur la poitrine de Melgana, Soklar et elle doivent maintenant vivre comme des fugitifs, poursuivis par les soldats du royaume ainsi que les mousquetaires. Tout ce qui composait leur existence auparavant n'existe plus dorénavant.
1. Chapitre 1 : Pour éviter la souffrance

**Premier axe : Une vie faite de fuites**

**Chapitre 1 : Pour éviter la souffrance**

« Soklar ? Il faut que tu te lèves un peu, aller ! »

_Difficile de répondre aux propos de la voix féminine qui s'adressait à lui. Il marmonna pendant quelques secondes, disant que cela pouvait attendre quelques secondes mais il fut rapidement soulevé par le col, encore à moitié endormi._

« Soklar, debout avant que je ne m'emportes. Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Ca serait se faire mal inutilement. »

« Hmm … Mais non … Melgana. Y a rien de spécial … Dodo encore un peu non ? »

« Soklar. Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je serais alors obligée de venir te faire prendre un bain avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu apprécies l'idée ou non ? »

« Non c'est bon, je suis réveillé ! » _s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_Il avait fini par ouvrir ses yeux verts pour les poser sur le masque en face de lui. Vraiment ? C'était comme ça ? De telles menaces, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Bien entendu, un bain était impossible dans un tel cas mais ce n'était pas un problème._

« Bonjour à toi, grande sœur. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Ou non ? »

« J'ai plutôt bien dormi, je dois avouer. Tu n'avais pas trop froid, Soklar ? »

« Pas vraiment, grande sœur. Vu que tu me prends toujours dans tes bras quand je dors. »

« Est-ce que cela te dérange tant que ça, Soklar ? »

_Hmm … Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait expliquer cela à sa grande sœur ? Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il avait passé l'âge pour ça. Oh par contre, elle était chaude, très chaude. Avec son grand corps et son coeur immense, il pouvait ressentir toute sa chaleur lorsqu'il dormait à ses côtés. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux blonds, soupirant :_

« C'est pas si facile que ça à expliquer. Comment je dois le faire ? »

« Et bien, avec des mots, des phrases, un sujet, un verbe, tout ça. Tu ne crois pas ? Ca me semble plutôt être pas mal comme début, je trouve. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de résultat ou autre. Sérieusement, Melgana, je préfère pas. »

« Dormir avec moi ? Mais tu risques d'avoir très froid les nuits. »

« Ca, c'est juste mon problème, ça ne te regarde pas, Melgana. S'il te plaît, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Tu seras toujours mon petit frère. Tu ne peux pas changer ça. »

_Grumpf. Mais elle veut bien le lâcher néanmoins ? Car bon, c'est très gênant de ne pas toucher le sol avec ses pieds. Elle s'excusa un peu alors qu'il passait une main sur son front. Pfiou, tant mieux et merci ! Ils allaient pouvoir souffler un peu hein ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour le petit-déjeuner, Melgana ? »

« Ahem … Je me disais que peut-être que tu … pouvais le préparer ? »

_Pfiou, si elle n'avait pas ce masque, il était sûr d'une chose, elle serait en train de rougir violemment. Il rigola dans sa tête avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il devait garder son sérieux tout en lui disant calmement :_

« En fait, tu voulais juste me réveiller pour que je te fasses à manger hein ? »

« Si peu, si peu. De telles accusations me font très mal au coeur. Néanmoins, je suis prête à te pardonner si tu me fais à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que l'on va pouvoir s'entendre, toi et moi. Bon, voyon voir ce que je peux faire. »

_Il avait presque aussitôt commencé à fouiner dans le sac. Bon, ça, ça et ça. Normalement, avec tout ceci, il pouvait alors cuisiner quelque chose de potable et mangeable. Mais il fallait quand même avouer … que le sac commençait à être vide._

« Melgana, il faudra faire quelques achats. Ou alors, trouver à manger dehors. »

« On verra plus tard ! J'ai faim, moi ! On a faim ! On a faim ! »

_On ? Il haussa un sourcil avant de lui mettre de quoi la faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face mais lui non plus. C'était juste pas vraiment folichon comment ils vivaient actuellement. Il n'appréciait que peu leur nouvelle vie maintenant._

« Est-ce que cela convient au palais délicat de mademoiselle Melgana ? »

« Parfaitement, vous méritez un bon point, messire Soklar ! »

« Tant mieux car je ne le referais pas de si tôt. Enfin bon, mangeons et ensuite, on se remet en route puisque l'on a visiblement beaucoup de chemin à faire. »

_Du chemin ? Pour … continuer à fuir. Encore et toujours. Il avait du mal à apprécier de vivre de la sorte, comme un criminel. Toute sa vie avait été chamboulée le jour où il avait décider d'utiliser enfin ses pouvoirs … liés à sa marque d'Arceus. _

« S'il te plaît, arrête de faire cette tête, Soklar. On va s'en sortir. »

« Je le sais bien … ce n'est pa de ta faute, Melgana. C'est juste que … c'est dur. »

_Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il s'y adapte. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, elle et lui. Ils allaient vivre une vie faite de mensonges et parties de cache-cache. Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir faire confiance à quiconque dorénavant._

_Une vie faite de problèmes se déroulait maintenant devant eux. Il fallait dire que l'adolescent et la jeune femme avaient eut l'audace de tenir tête aux mousquetaires du roi. A partir de là, c'était tout le royaume qu'ils se mettaient à dos. Autant dire qu'ils n'auraient guère plus réellement e choix devant eux._

« Soklar, prêt à marcher pendant des heures et des heures ? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir … ma réponse est non. Je ne me sens pas du tout motivé. »

« Mais pourtant, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! »

_Rien que ça ? L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds haussa les épaules avant de mettre une main sur son front. Marcher, marcher, marcher, pendant des heures, heures, heures. Elle tenta de faire la conversation avec lui mais il la stoppa presqu'aussitôt :_

« Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît, Melgana. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur, je dois t'avouer. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Tu ne me fais pas la tête quand même, Soklar ? Tu sais bien que … je sais que c'est difficile ce que nous vivons mais ... »

« Non non, je ne te fais pas la tête si c'est ce que tu penses. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire, Melgana. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à supporter tout ce qui nous arrive. On ne mérite pas ça. »

« Je sais, Soklar. Je sais … Je te promets que ça va s'arranger. On va trouver un coin abandonné, dans une forêt isolée et on vivra ainsi, sans que nul ne nous dérange. »

« D'accord, si tu estimes que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

_Voilà qu'il replongeait dans son mutisme. RAAAAAAAAH ! Elle voulait que ça s'arrange mais ce n'était pas avec son air boudeur qu'il allait arranger la chose. Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte ? Car voilà, il était complètement décontenancé et déstabilisé._

« Tu voudrais retrouver ton ancienne vie, Soklar mais … ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, pas du tout même. Pardonnes-moi. »

_Il n'a pas à la pardonner car elle n'a rien fait qui vaille la peine qu'il lui en veuille. Il sait qu'elle n'a pas désirer cela. Il sait qu'elle n'a cherché que son bonheur. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il lui faut plus que ça, beaucoup plus._

_Mais comment l'expliquer à Melgana ? Il n'a aucune solution. Et puis, même pour chasser des pokémon pour se nourrir, il évite d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. La raison est simple : il risquerait de blesser gravement Melgana à cause de leurs marques._

« Soklar ? Tu es pensif. Tu veux en parler ? Ou tu préfères tout garder pour toi ? »

_Il hocha la tête négativement avant de replonger dans son mutisme et dans le silence. Il ne veut pas l'embêter, il ne veut pas la faire souffrir … mais il ne veut pas être dérangé pendant qu'il réfléchit à tout ça. C'est aussi simple et facile que ça mais … il n'est pas sûr que ça soit si aisé pour Melgana que de comprendre cela. Pas du tout._

_Mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. C'est tout simplement impossible. La jeune femme qui est masquée ne lui veut que du bien … mais tout en continuant de lui cacher certaines choses. Comme la marque d'Arceus. Ils n'ont toujours pas eut de discussion à ce sujet ça le perturbe et l'embête à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi il préférait ne pas lui poser de questions._

_Mais un jour, il allait devoir. Un jour, ils allaient devoir discuter, lui et elle. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Et ce jour, n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Il avait besoin d'être plus courageux pour ça et ce n'était pas ce qu'il était actuellement. Il prit une profonde respiration alors que la marche de plusieurs heures se terminait._

« Soklar, je vais aller chasser. Tu restes ici pour préparer un feu, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, pas de problèmes. Je vais le faire, Melgana. Bonne chance. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour la chasse ? Ca sera mieux à deux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Et te mettre en danger ? Il en est tout simplement hors de question. Tu restes ici pour prendre des branches et allumer le feu. Je pars. »

« D'accord, grande sœur, d'accord. Fais attention à toi quand même. »

_C'était encore de la déception dans le ton de sa voix. Malgré leur escapade, elle ne lui faisait toujours pas assez confiance même pour des futilités de la sorte. Il avait côtoyé la mort dans ces ruines, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir qu'il était devenu un adulte ? Bon, pas encore mais … il était capable de se défendre hein ? Et de l'épauler en combat !_

_Mais ça, ce n'était rien du tout pour elle. Que de la poudre aux yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait réellement. Elle en avait que faire ce qu'il pensait, du fait qu'il se sentait vexé et blessé par ses actes et ses paroles._

« Viande d'Ursaring pour mon gentil petit frère qui a préparé le feu ! Tiens ? Pas de feu ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à l'allumer, Melgana. J'ai juste le bois, désolé. »

_Ce n'était pas bien grave Il n'était pas obligé de se sentir abattu pour si peu. Elle déposa le cadavre de l'Ursaring avant de brandir une main vers les brindilles réunies. Quelques secondes plus tard, le feu crépitait devant les yeux de Soklar._

« Je vais couper la viande, d'accord ? Ca me prendra quelques minutes, tu peux rester tranquille en attendant, tu ne me dérangeras pas. »

« Tant mieux, j'avais peur que ça soit le cas, grande sœur. On ne sait jamais. »

« Ne te fait aucun souci. Ca n'arrivera jamais si tu as peur de ça. »

_Elle n'a pas compris l'ironie dans ses propos visiblement. Ce n'est pas une question ou … enfin bon … Non, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec elle. C'est se fatiguer pour rien. Elle ne veut pas voir ce qu'il est, tant pis. Le repas sera mauvais ? Tant pis !_

« Vraiment, la viande d'Ursaring, qu'est-ce que j'adore ça, pas toi, Soklar ? »

_Même en cherchant à lui en vouloir, il n'y arrivait pas. La raison était simple : sa sœur était un monstre, oui, mais de gentillesse dès qu'il s'agissait de sa personne. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément « bien » ce qu'elle faisait et pourtant …_

_Cette nuit, ce fût lui qui alla dans ses bras, sagement, calmement, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Elle avait ouvert ses bras presqu'aussitôt pour les placer dans son dos. En fait, tous les soirs, c'était le même scénario. Il allait dans ses bras et le lendemain matin, il prétextait qu'il ne voulait rien en rapport avec elle. Mais ils étaient seuls dans ce monde. Seuls … tous les deux. Ils étaient chacun l'unique personne de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en conflit avec elle, c'était tout simplement impossible._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sans qu'elle ne le sache

**Chapitre 2 : Sans qu'elle ne le sache**

« Soklar ! COURS ! VITE ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Impossible de ne pas réagir, ils étaient déjà à leurs trousses. Courant à toute allure, Melgana utilisait l'élément du vent pour projeter les gardes au sol avant de s'enfuir avec la plus grande vélocité possible. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant … jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'utiliser sa marque d'Arceus, chose qu'il arrêta d'un mouvement de la main._

« NON ! Ne fait pas ça, Melgana ! Il n'y en a pas besoin ! »

_Aussitôt, elle stoppa l'utilisation, allant courir avec lui. Finalement, en pleine forêt, ils étaient en train de récupérer de leurs efforts. Il la regarda doucement avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Merci grande sœur, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant, je crois bien. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre mais on ne devrait pas avoir à se plaindre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé ça ? Cela aurait été plus simple. »

« Pour rien, grande sœur. Pour rien, on retrouve une bonne respiration. Ensuite … ah ... »

_Pfiou, il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Néanmoins, maintenant que c'était fait, c'était tant mieux. Il plaça une main sur son front, épongeant la sueur sur celle-ci avant de chuchoter :_

« Je ne voulais pas que la marque te rende folle encore une fois … c'est tout. »

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet ! Ca ne regarde que moi, Soklar ! »

_Elle enrageait … mais surtout, il la regardait avec surprise. Elle avait réussi à entendre ce qu'il avait dit ? Et zut ! Ce n'était pas du tout voulu ! Pas du tout … quel imbécile. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant plus l'observant tout en bredouillant :_

« Mais c'est juste … par précaution. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ? »

« Car je suis l'aînée de nous deux et que c'est à moi de me faire du souci pour toi. »

_Hopla ! Elle ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de prendre la parole, emmenant l'adolescent contre elle tandis qu'il se laissait faire, trop épuisé par la course. Il ferma les yeux, tête posée contre sa poitrine généreuse, chuchotant :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi compliqué, Melgana ? »

« Un jour, tout s'arrangera, Soklar, tout s'arrangera. Je te le promets. »

_C'était bien beau de promettre. Le truc était de réussir à le relever. Il releva son visage, regardant celui masqué de sa grande sœur. Avec lenteur, il passa une main dans son cou, laissant glisser ses doigts comme une caresse._

« Hiiii … hum … qu'est-ce qui te prend, Soklar ? Je peux savoir, dis ? »

« Tu as vraiment une peau toute douce, grande sœur. C'est bien, très bien, je trouve. »

« Merci beaucoup, Soklar mais quand tu parles de la sorte, c'est un peu effrayant, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Mais tu es mon petit frère. On viendra se laver ensemble, toi et moi. Tu verras à quel point je suis douce aussi aux bras et au dos. »

« Non merci, grande sœur, je ne préfère pas. C'est trop personnel. Et même si on n'a plus de chez nous, je ne veux pas avoir à me préoccuper de ça. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux te préoccuper, je peux savoir ? »

« De ton corps. C'est un corps féminin. De femme. C'est un corps d'adulte. Donc ce n'est pas à moi de le regarder mais au garçon que tu aimeras. Mais si tu peux attendre que la situation soit réglée, ça sera mieux. Ensuite, tu seras libre comme l'air. »

« Tu considères que tu veux me jeter, c'est bien ça, Soklar ? Tu jetterais ta grande sœur comme ça ? Sans aucune hésitation ? Tu viens de me rendre très triste, Soklar, vraiment très triste. Snif … c'est vraiment méchant de ta part. »

« Mais mais mais … mais non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? «

_Il se répétait et bafouillait, n'osant plus regarder sa grande sœur dans les yeux tandis qu'elle poussait un petit sanglot. Elle pleurait vraiment ? Hey ! Mais non ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de verser ses larmes ! Ce n'était pas du tout voulu ! Non non ! Qu'elle arrête !_

« Non, je resterais avec toi, Melgana. Je ne compte pas partir ! Pas du tout ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? Pour jouer avec mes sentiments ? »

« MAIS NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Arrêtes de penser à mal dès que je prends la parole, Melgana, tu risques de m'user beaucoup plus vite. »

_Pfiou. Elle était très fatigante, vraiment mais c'était sa sœur. Juste que cette journée ressemblait à tant d'autre à ses yeux … et ce n'était pas bon, pas du tout. Mais bon … Juste souffler un peu, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait à l'heure actuelle. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ce fût pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil._

_En les rouvrant, la nuit était tombée et il entendait juste sa grande sœur qui sifflotait doucement bien qu'elle n'était pas là. Un feu de camp avait été allumé mais pas seulement, elle avait … ses affaires à côté de lui. TOUTES ses affaires._

« Elle est partie se laver ? »

_Il pourrait fermer les yeux, profiter juste d'écouter sa sœur mais cela aurait été fait avec une certain perversité, chose qu'il ne se permettait pas. Mais en entendant les bruits de pas, il ouvrit très faiblement les yeux. GLUPS ! C'était quoi … ce corps ? Même si c'était de dos ? Cette chute de reins ? Ces courbes ? Et … non ! Non ! Les jambes de sa sœur étaient interminables. Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? C'était tout simplement magnifique de sa part. Elle avait un vrai corps de déesse à ses yeux … mais c'était car c'était sa sœur ?_

_Il referma aussitôt les yeux, jusqu'à sentir des lèvres se poser sur sa joue puis une main sur son épaule. Il entendit la voix de sa sœur qui lui chuchotait :_

« Réveilles-toi, Soklar. Sinon, tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit. S'il te plaît. »

« Hmmm … euh … d'accord, alors on arrête de rester … enfin … euh … ah ... »

_Il avait finit par faire semblant de se réveiller, sa sœur préparant ensuite de quoi manger. Ah ! Elle ne lui demandait pas de cuisiner, c'est bien ça ? Mais bon, sa cuisine n'était pas si mauvaise que ça bien que parfois, on se demandait comment elle avait réussi à confectionner ça, c'était tout simplement horrible et étrange._

« Bon appétit, Soklar. Je n'allais pas te forcer … alors espérons que ça ne te fasses pas endormir à nouveau. J'avais trouvé quelques champignons. »

_Des champignons ? Dans la forêt ? Il n'était pas sûr que sa sœur y connaisse vraiment. Mais bon, tant qu'elle n'avait pas de souci de ce côté, il n'y aurait alors aucun problème aussi du sien. Ah … Finalement, comme elle l'avait prédit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures et bien qu'elle était fatiguée, elle était restée éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par piquer du nez, chose qui arriva au bout d'un certain temps._

_Le lendemain mati, quittant ses bras, il avait décidé de prendre un bon bol d'air pour s'éclairer la tête. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Encore trouver un village où ils allaient être repérés ? Et pourchassés ? Ils avaient pris l'habitude à force._

_Quelques pas et il s'éloignait de sa sœur. Il pouvait avoir un petit moment pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il se frotta les yeux, s'étirant longuement avant de mettre une main sur la bouche pour éviter de trop bailler. Ah … Vraiment ? C'était comme ça ?_

« Encore une journée qui va s'annoncer laborieuse. »

_Aucune illusion. Ils n'allaient pas se rendre dans un village aujourd'hui. Un village … Celui où il habitait avec Melgana lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement. Les habitants, les autres adolescents complètement stupides … tous lui manquaient._

_Il vient s'asseoir contre un arbre, repliant ses jambes contre son corps, la mine abattue. Bien entendu … tous lui manquaient. Même les idiots. C'était son village, c'était là où il était né et … hein ? Y avait un truc qui clochait. _

« Soklar ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_Ah ! Voilà que Melgana se réveillait. Il se releva avant de s'épousseter les jambes. Melgana était le seul souvenir qu'il avait comme famille. C'était l'unique personne qu'il avait encore dans ce monde. Il retourna auprès d'elle, la jeune femme en justaucorps le regardant avec effroi, soucieuse et inquiète :_

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé, Soklar ? Ne t'éloigne plus ! »

« Je ne suis pas parti bien loin. Tu sais, je peux bouger sans que tu sois derrière moi. »

« Mesure de sécurité, que cela plaise ou non ! »

_Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Car oui, il n'était pas un petit garçon chétif et sans défense. Il savait se battre. Mais là … grumpf. Bon, ils allaient sûrement encore tenter de voyager pour arriver dans un village._

« Soklar, aujourd'hui, direction les monts du solstice. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire là-bas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le premier endroit où j'irais me rendre normalement. Tu peux expliquer ? »

« Simplement te montrer quelque chose tout en nous perfectionnant. »

_Se perfectionner ? Est-ce que ça ovulait dire qu'elle allait l'entraîner ? C'était tellement spécial qu'il pourrait la suivre qu'importe l'endroit où l'emmènerait ! Là, pour une excellente nouvelle, c'était une excellente nouvelle ! VRAIMENT !_

« On peut faire les deux alors ! Mais à côté, il faudra que l'on aille chasser une nouvelle fois ! Car on commence vraiment à manquer de nourriture ! »

_Les monts du solstice ! D'après les rumeurs, c'était de là qu'on avait le meilleur paysage et la meilleure vue de tout le royaume ! Autant dire que c'était un endroit prisé par certains … bon, le problème, c'est que c'était assez dangereux aussi._

« Pourquoi tu veux me montrer ça au fait ? C'est bizarre que tu proposes une telle chose. »

« Si bizarre ? Il faut pourtant que l'on cesse un peu de se morfondre. Et toi qui n'arrête pas depuis que nous … avons rencontré les mousquetaires, je veux que tu penses à autre chose, c'est aussi simple que ça. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une tortionnaire ou quoi ? »

_Il n'avait pas dit cela ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que cela l'étonnait, voilà tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais bon … il était vrai que ses paroles montraient par là qu'il souffrait beaucoup de la situation actuelle. Bon, le mieux était de s'y rendre. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre sauf l'autre personne._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le rapport au roi

**Chapitre 3 : Le rapport au roi**

« Vous étiez trois … parmi les plus puissants d'entre nous. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Elle … avait aussi la marque. Nous avons eut de la chance d'avoir survécu. Nous n'étions pas préparés à un tel affrontement. Mais la prochaine fois, nous ... »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Vous êtes encore secoués et une telle déconvenue va jeter le discrédit sur notre caste. »

« Mais nous ne savions pas au sujet de sa marque ! Personne ne nous avait prévenus ! »

« C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas nous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Maintenant, allez vous reposer, le roi sera prévenu. »

_La femme parmi le trio bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais hocha simplement la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter, ça ne mènerait à rien de bon. Il valait mieux patienter. Il valait mieux attendre le bon moment. De toute façon, elle avait à faire. Lorsque tous les mousquetaires étaient partis, dont ses deux compagnons d'infortune, elle fit quelques pas avant de s'éloigner à son tour._

« Maintenant, il me faut le retrouver. Il doit être sûrement à la bibliothèque. »

_C'était souvent là qu'elle le trouvait. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas tellement d'endroits où il pourrait se « cacher ». Pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, elle vit que la bibliothécaire haussait un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tenue et l'allure adéquate mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Un simple mouvement de la tête lui indiqua où le trouver._

« Merci … Je serais très discrète. »

_Enfin, à sa manière. Elle se dirigeait vers les rangées de livres, finissant par arriver jusqu'à une table isolée où se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Les yeux posés sur un livre, elle vint lui dire calmement :_

« Comment est-ce que vous arrivez à faire ceci ? Je me le demande sincèrement. »

« La pratique pendant de longues années, mademoiselle Alektra. »

« Je me doute mais bon … ça reste toujours aussi impressionnant en soi. Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé ? Ici, les oreilles sont indiscrètes. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Quelques secondes néanmoins. Elles seront suffisantes et me permettront alors de terminer ce livre. »

« Comme vous le désirez, on peut attendre une ou deux minutes, je ne suis pas à ça près. »

_Pourtant, comme il l'avait dit, il finit par se lever après quelques secondes alors qu'elle le regardait faire. C'était tout ? Mais elle posa ses yeux sur ceux complètement blancs du jeune homme. Aveugle, complètement aveugle et pourtant, elle savait qu'il avait lu le livre. Elle pouvait l'interroger dessus, il saurait y répondre comme si de rien n'était._

« Est-ce que ce livre était intéressant, messire ? »

« Potentiellement intéressant bien que plusieurs informations sont erronées à ce sujet. »

« Tiens donc ? Vous devriez le signaler à la bibliothécaire pour qu'elle cherche une œuvre avec des informations moins erronées. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. C'était l'un des rares exemplaires … dommage que la vision de c livre soit non objective mais bon, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ... »

« L'Histoire appartient au vainqueur. Vous ne cessez de me le répéter à chaque fois queje vous parle donc oui, à force, ça finit par rentrer dans le crâne. »

_Elle s'empêcha de sourire et de rire tandis qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque ensemble. Elle avait besoin de lui parler au sujet au sujet de la seconde porteuse de la marque d'Arceus. Lorsqu'ils se déplacèrent, côte à côte, elle murmura :_

« Je voulais vous adresser la parole … à ce que nous devions faire. Malheureusement, nous avons échoué alors que nous étions si près du but. »

« Cela fait déjà quelques jours mais je comprends que votre convalescence vous ait empêché de vous exprimer correctement. Je ne vous en veux guère. Il semblerait que cela concerne la jeune feme qui accompagnait le porteur de la marque d'Arceus, non ? »

« C'est ça le problème ! Cette femme a aussi une marque ! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta, comme stupéfait par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Avec lenteur, il se retourna en direction d'Alektra, ouvrant ses yeux blancs, comme s'il était capable de voir et de regarder. _

« Continuez donc. Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que cette femme faisait-elle avec une telle marque sur son corps ? Cela est normalement impossible d'après les légendes. »

« Elle maîtrisait bon nombre d'éléments mais elle semblait presque comme folle … tout en restant un peu rationnelle. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais contrairement à l'adolescent, elle maîtrisait parfaitement la marque d'Arceus. »

« Ainsi donc, nous avons une seconde épine dans le pied il semblerait bien. Je ne pense pas que cela va jouer en notre faveur, malheureusement. »

« Mais maintenant que nous sommes prêts, nous devrions pouvoir agir en conséquence. La prochaine fois, ils n'auront pas autant de chance. »

« Voulez-vous dîner avec moi, ce soir, mademoiselle Alektra ? Je pense converser avec le roi plus tard, sans aucun souci. Je pourrais le mettre alors au courant. »

« Oh non non ! Je ne voudrais pas déranger le roi, surtout si vous avez quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Je ne peux pas me permettre une telle action, loin de là. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très raisonnable de me laisser manger à sa table avec vous. »

« Oh, ne pensez donc pas cela. Pour la peine, vous êtes maintenant forcée de m'accompagner. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

« Mais mais mais … Est-ce que je peux néanmoins aller trouver une tenue plus correcte et convenable ? De quoi cacher les bandages et tout le reste, cela sera beaucoup mieux. »

« Le repas ne sera pas avant ce soir, vous avez donc tout votre temps. Mais n'essayez pas de m'avoir hein ? Sinon, je viendrais moi-même vous chercher dans vos quartiers. »

« Vous n'oserez pas … n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait à lire dans ses yeux. Ah oui, cela sera très difficile malheureusement. Mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui murmura :_

« Vous voulez essayer ? Voir si j'en serais capable ? Cela vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, mademoiselle Alektra ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas, ne faisant que baisser la tête avec un peu de gêne. Pfiou, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'être encore une enfant face à lui. Et pourtant, elle avait presque la trentaine d'années ! C'était pour dire !_

« Je vais aller plutôt ne pas perdre plus de temps comme ça. Au revoir, nous nous reverrons dans quelques heures alors, messire. »

« Soit, soit, soit. Faites attention à vous, néanmoins. En tant que mousquetaire de la foudre mais aussi comme femme. Bref, je vais retourner à cette lecture. »

_Il fit un petit geste de la main avant de récupérer celle de la jeune femme. Il déposa un baiser dessus avant de s'éloigner. Elle soupira, passant sa main sur la joue tout en murmurant :_

« Quel drôle de personnage que ce mousquetaire de la normalité. »

_Mais difficile de ne pas l'apprécier car malgré les apparences, il était un peu l'érudit parmi tous les mousquetaires du Roi. Tous et toutes l'écoutaient quand il commençait à prendre la parole pour déverser son flot de savoir. Elle prit une nouvelle et profonde respiration avant de se mettre en route vers son propre chemin. Elle avait beaucouop à marcher. Elle ne répondit pas aux deux hommes, mousquetaires du feu et de l'eau, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, signalant juste qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir. _

« OOOOOOOOOOOH. Mais on se dévergonde ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te t'électrocute ? Je te rappelle que tu supportes assez mal l'électricité. Ca serait vraiment dommage, Gravos. »

« Hey, je ne suis pas le mousquetaire de l'eau. Même si ça risque de me foudroyer, je te rappelle aussi que ça peut passer. »

« Tu veux que l'on voie au cas où ? »_ répliqua t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner vers lui. Si une petite démonstration s'imposait, elle n'aurait alors aucune hésitation à ce sujet. Pas du tout mais bon, le second homme, aux cheveux rouges, se redressa :_

« On se calme, merci bien. On va éviter la violence gratuite, Alektra, Gravos. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne lui ferais pas trop mal … normalement, Akulré. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment plus rassurant quand tu parles de la sorte, tu sais ? »

_Elle le savait et c'était le but ! Elle s'empêcha de sourire avant d'aller dans la pièce à côté. Alors bon, qu'importe ce qu'ils disaient, elle devait être prête. Dîner avec le roi ? C'était une idée folle et pourtant, elle allait se réaliser. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si le roi était quelqu'un reconnu comme autoritaire et tyrannique. Juste que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'on pouvait s'inviter à sa table comme ça._

« Je me demande de quoi il va parler … sûrement de ces personnes. »

_Oui, il ne fallait pas croire que cela allait être un dîner de plaisance. Non, ils allaient évoquer les sujets assez graves comme leur défaite. Mais peut-être aussi des solutions ? AAAAAAAAH ! C'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait ainsi à une table ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, comment elle allait devoir s'activer._

« Hey ! Tu en mets du temps, Alektra ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard ! »

« Gravos, ça ne te regarde pas ce que je vais faire, compris ? Et je ne suis pas en retard, j'ai plusieurs heures devant moi ! Et tu n'as pas à savoir où je compte aller ! »

_Encore une fois, elle s'exclamait avec ardeur. Elle n'allait plus répondre à cet idiot ! Sincèrement, il avait pas mieux à faire de ses journées ? Mais en même temps, elle réfléchissait à cette femme masquée. Imbécile … Cette saleté. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Son masque avec un éclair gravé dessus était posé à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait sa toilette. Comment est-ce que cette femme avait osé lui faire subir ça ? UNE TELLE HONTE ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Des éclairs commencèrenet à se former dans sa main mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt._

« Manquerait plus que je m'électrocute. »

_C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Elle termina de se laver, observant ce qu'elle avait décidé de prendre comme tenue pour la soirée. Oui … Elegante. Devant le roi et sa famille, il valait mieux. Et surtout qu'elle savait que le mousquetaire de la normalité était quelqu'un de très beau. On ne lui donnait pas vraiment un âge réel mais elle savait qu'il devait avoir à peu près le sien._

« Autant que je ne paraisse pas trop ridicule devant eux. »

« HEY ! ALEKTRA ! CA VA ÊTRE L'HEURE ! »

« Attends que je sortes, je m'occupe de ton cas ! Tu vas regretter d'être né ! »

_Oh que oui ! Elle se rhabilla à toute allure ou presque, se faisant à peu près correcte dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir en trombe la porte. Elle posa son regard à gauche et à droite, Akulré étant assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire. Sans même un regard, il désigna un placard._

« Hum … Où est-ce qu'il est passé encore ? »

_Elle faisait les cent pas, évitant soigneusement le placard avant de prendre un balai. Sans aucune hésitation, elle bloqua les deux portes avant de soupirer :_

« Bon, impossible de mettre la main sur lui, dommage. Il ne saura pas ce qui va lui arriver quand je le retrouverais. Je m'en vais pour la soirée. Au revoir. »

_Et voilà qu'elle partait. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, l'homme caché dans le placard tenta de quitter sa cachette mais se retrouva bloqué. Il commença à taper :_

« Akulré ! Ouvres-moi s'il te plaît ! Akulré ! Réponds bordel ! »

_Ignorant complètement la voix issue du placard, l'homme aux cheveux rouges tourna tranquillement la page de son livre, comme si de rien n'était. Quelle belle soirée qui allait commencer, n'est-il pas ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Penser à autre chose

**Chapitre 4 : Penser à autre chose**

« Melgana ! Melgana ! Regarde donc ! Tu as vu ? »

« J'ai vu, j'ai vu … je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un village dans un tel endroit. C'est étonnant mais bon … profitons-en plutôt. »

_Elle était d'accord avec lui sur cette idée ! Profiter … de cet endroit, oui. Ils avaient fini par continuer à se promener dans différents bois pour échapper aux soldats. Résultat ? Ils avaient réussi à trouver un petit village perdu dans la forêt ! Ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de chance mais plutôt un coup du destin ?_

« Peut-être que nous pourrons enfin nous reposer ! Ca serait excellent ! »

« Ca le sera, Soklar. Ca le sera. » _soupira sa grande sœur mais de soulagement. Dormir dans un tel endroit ne serait pas mauvais. Et après un rapide coup d'oeil à distance, elle avait remarqué … une absence complète de soldats de l'armée du roi. Parfait, non ?_

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous rejeter ! J'aimerai pas ... »

« Reste néanmoins sur tes gardes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient habitués à avoir de la visite. »

_Et ce fût exactement comme elle avait dit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils apparurent dans une ruelle. Déjà, quelques badauds se rapprochaient, l'un d'entre eux demandant d'une voix qui se voulait calme :_

« Bon … jour ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Simplement nous reposer, nous avons fait un très long voyage. »

_Il devait laisser Melgana expliquer la situation .Comme il le pensait, sa grande sœur expliquait d'où ils provenaient. Un haussement de sourcil et voilà que l'un des villageois allait interroger l'un des anciens du village. Oui, leur village existait mais c'était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ! Ils ne plaisantaient pas sur la durée du voyage._

« Et la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ? »

« Simplement nous reposer. Nous n'avons pas eut le droit à un lit depuis plusieurs jours. Cela nous ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Les étrangers ne sont pas vraiment la bienvenue en ce lieu. »

« Je m'en doute, je n'ai remarqué aucun soldat de l'armée du royayume. C'est donc assez étrange, vous devez le reconnaître non ? »

« Ne posez pas trop de questions, prenez une chambre à l'auberge et ne venez pas troubler la tranquillité de notre village. Vous pourrez repartir le lendemain. »

« Merci beaucoup, nous n'en demandons pas plus de toute façon. » _dit calmement Melgana alors que Soklar ne savait plus où se mettre dans une telle situation._

_Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'assister à un combat auquel il n'aurait jamais dût se mêler. Pourquoi est-ce sa sœur avait évoqué exprès l'absence de soldats ? Pour voir leur réaction ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils n'en avaient aucun … et ça ne les dérangeait pas. Il regarda autour de lui pendant qu'elle lui disait d'avancer._

« Ici, il n'y aura sûrement qu'une auberge, elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. »

« Je … je pense aussi, Melgana. Mais ces gens, ils ont l'air de bien vivre sans l'autorité du roi, comment est-ce que cela se fait ? Il n'y a ... »

« Ils vivent toujours sous l'autorité du roi mais cela ne veut pas dire que tous les villages nécessitent d'avoir une protection de l'armée royale. »

« Oui mais bon … ça reste surprenant. Je ne sais pas, on est pas appréciés, j'en suis certain mais en même temps, on n'a pas trop le choix non ? »

« Si tu veux dormir dans un lit, tu n'as pas d'autres solutions, Soklar, désolée pour toi. »

« Non non, ne t'excuse pas ! On va en trouver une ! Oui ! »

_Juste qu'il … n'aimait pas l'ambiance autour d'eux. Il avança en baissant la tête, n'osant pas regarder alors les personnes qui les observaient. Il n'aimait pas être jugé. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment et ce malaise qui l'envahissaient en même temps. C'était tout simplement étouffant. Mais voilà, elle avait eut raison. Une seule et unique auberge, vide ou presque. Les personnes à l'intérieur étaient plus des habitués du village que des visiteurs comme eux._

« Une chambre nous suffira, merci bien. Nous n'allons pas en demander plus. »

« De toute façon, je ne vous en aurais pas filé une par personne. Z'êtes assez grands et adultes pour dormir ensemble, tous les deux. Faites vos affaires et ... »

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, Melgana ? » _demanda Soklar, la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn faisant un geste de la main pour dire que ça n'avait aucune importance._

« Cela ne concerne que les adultes, Soklar. Il s'agit de mon petit frère. »

« Je veux rien savoir de ce qui se passe dans votre famille. Enfin bon … bienvenue, tout ça, voilà la clé de votre chambre, hein ? »

_L'aubergiste était aussi agréable qu'une porte d'un poste de garde. Au final, il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient peu de visiteurs s'ils parlaient fréquemment de la sorte à tous les étrangers qui arrivaient dans le coin. Melgana récupéra la clé tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant pour monter à l'étage. La chambre n'avait rien de spacieuse mais surtout, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et un bac pour se laver._

« Et oui, Soklar, on va devoir faire tout ensemble. Dormir mais surtout se laver. »

« Hors de question. Que je ne me lave pas une seule journée ne sera pas un désastre pour mon corps et pour les personnes qui m'entourent. Tu peux faire pareil de ton côté hein ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Soit tu pars te laver tout de suite, soit je t'arrache les vêtements sans même bouger de cette place, et plus vite que ça, malpropre ! »

_Hey ! Comment est-ce qu'elle lui parlait ? Il n'était pas son ami ! Du moins, pas de la sorte ! Et surtout, il restait … et zut … C'était bien parce qu'il était son petit frère qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme ça. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup mais grumpf … Il commença à se déshabiller en lui tournant le dos, venant s'installer dans le seau géant qui avait visiblement déjà été préparé avec de l'eau._

« Est-ce qu'il y a une place pour moi ici, Soklar ? »

« NON ! Pas du tout ! Ne fait pas ça et ... »

_Mais elle était déjà rentrée dans l'eau, en face de lui, sans même lui laisser le temps de voir quelque chose. HEY ! A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait à l'heure actuelle ? De telles pensées … étaient impures. Et puis de toute façon, il pouvait voir le sommet de ses formes … très généreuses. Au moins, s'ils étaient détestés par le monde, la Nature avait offert un cadeau magnifique à Melgana._

« Ah … Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas, Soklar ? De l'eau chaude pour nettoyer nos corps, c'est un bonheur sans nul pareil. »

« Je ne peux pas nier que ça fait beaucoup de bien, énormément même. Mais bon, ce n'est que temporaire. De toute façon, plus tard, on aura plus ça. »

« Alors profitons-en. Et je pense que l'on va rester quelques jours ici. Le temps que nos corps se reposent, ça sera bien mieux. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu vas faire, Melgana ? Ils ne nous acceptent pas vraiment si tu as remarqué. On n'est pas … réellement apprécié. »

« Laisse-moi me débrouiller, tu vas voir ! » _s'exclama t-elle en tapant du poing contre le haut de sa poitrine. Il toussota violemment avant de détourner le regard, l'eau ayant fait des vagues au même instant. Ah ben, il avait vu, oui … ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier._

« Grande sœur, arrêtes de bouger dans l'eau, tu vas la faire déborder. J'ai pas envie qu'ils nous insultent, je préférerais pas, vraiment ... »

« Hein ? Oups, ce n'est pas faux. Allez, on va se laver mutuellement, d'accord ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà fini de mon côté, Melgana. » _dit-il calmement alors qu'elle se rapprochait déjà de lui. Non. Hors de question, elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il finit par se relever à la va-vite, Melgana poussant un petit « Oh ! » d'exclamation avant d'émettre un petit rire. Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Il se retourna aussitôt avant de quitter le eau, Melgana disant d'une voix enjouée :_

« Au moins, je sais que je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce côté, petit frère ! »

« NON ! Tu as à t'en soucier ! Tu n'as pas à regarder ! Ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Hein ? Mais si, mais si, un jour, tu auras une gentille et jolie demoiselle qui m'enlèvera mon petit frère adoré. Il me faudra alors être sûre qu'il soit en parfait état pour continuer la lignée, tu ne crois pas ? Ca me semble logique comme raisonnement. »

« Faut juste être cinglée pour penser ça comme ça ! Et j'ai pas fini de grandir ! Je suis pas encore un adulte ! C'est juste complètement fou ! »

« Oh … mais tu marques un point. Et bien, si tu continues de grandir, tu risques de plaire grandement à ta future femme, Soklar. »

« MELGANAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Il venait d'hurler de gêne et de honte avant de s'essuyer rapidement. Cette idiote ! Cette imbécile ! Il remit ses affaires correctement sur son corps avant de quitter la chambre à toute allure, laissant la jeune femme seule. Celle-ci poussa un soupir, murmurant :_

« Oui, un jour, on ira te retirer de mes bras, Soklar … mais je ferais tout pour que ce jour soit le plus loin possible. »

_Elle s'extirpa de l'eau, restant parfaitement nue, debout sur le sol tout en faisant un mouvement de la main. Un courant d'air chaud balaya son corps, venant l'essorer avec une certaine aisance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec. Elle se regarda pendant quelques secondes, tournant un peu sur elle-même avant de se dire :_

« Je ne suis pas si mal non plus, normalement. »

_Mais bon, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle remit ses affaire sur son corps. Elle allait devoir retrouver un jeune adolescent boudeur qui faisait la tête pour pas grand-chose. Le genre de jeune garçon qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, surtout quand un lien familial l'unissait à elle. C'était exactement son type de jeune homme._

« Le genre que je préfère. Soklar ! J'arrive ! »

_Elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, quittant l'auberge tout en souriant derrière son masque. Alors, alors, alors ? Où étais passé Soklar ? Elle fit comme un reniflement dans l'air avant de tourner son visage vers la droite._

« Par là-bas ! C'est si facile de le retrouver ! »

_Et encore, elle ne se soucia pas du regard des autres alors qu'elle partait en direction de la droite. Retrouver Soklar avait été une tâche des plus aisées. L'adolescent avait les mains dans les poches, marchant comme si de rien n'était, tendant l'oreille._

« Ces fichus Braisillons ! Ils ont brûlé la maison du bûcheron ! Et impossible de les arrêter, on n'a pas l'équipement nécessaire pour ça. »

« Vas falloir encore la remonter … et nos pokémon vont se fatiguer. »

_Des Braisillons ? Peut-être que s'ils … s'occupaient de ça, ils seraient plus appréciés dans le village ? Et ils pourraient rester plus longtemps ? Peut-être même y vivre ? Il devait en parler avec Melgana ! Et vite ! Il se retourna, prêt à partir vers l'auberge mais percuta une poitrine qui le fit tomber en arrière sur les fesses._

« Aie, aie, aie, pardon. Je ne regardais pas ... AH ! Melghana ! C'est toi que je cherchais ! »

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas pour me fuir, petit frère… Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire cela. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

_Ce n'était pas ça ! Puis zut, il avait sa grande sœur dans le coin ! Il pouvait alors lui parler au sujet de cette affaire de piafs enflammés !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Toujours en retrait

**Chapitre 5 : Toujours en retrait**

« Melgana, il faut que l'on parle, toi et moi ! »

« Soklar, je t'ai déjà répondu à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne solution. »

« Mais si ! S'il te plaît ! Fais un petit effort. On peut enfin souffler ici. On ne nous recherchera pas, on ne fait rien de mal et on va les aider, on est tous gagnants ! »

« Non, pas nous, pas vraiment … loin de là. » _dit-elle avec lassitude alors qu'il émettait un grognement qu'elle lui reconnaissait parfaitement._

« Bon sang ! Mais quand on peut s'en sortir, tu veux rien faire ! T'es qu'une idiote ! »

_Hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il osait lever la voix en sa direction ? HEY ! Elle était sa grande sœur ! Qu'il n'oublie jamais cela ! Pas une petite minette du village ! Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais rapidement, l'adolescent était parti de la chambre en la laissant là, en retrait._

« Pfff, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre les concepts les plus élémentaires ? »

_Son instinct de survie qui lui disait de faire particulièrement attention à ces personnes. Non pas qu'elles étaient dangereuses mais elles pouvaient toujours prévenir des soldats en quittant le village, c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas … se lier à elles._

« Personne ne mérite la confiance de personne … même pas moi. » _se chuchota t-elle._

_Et ça, elle le savait parfaitement, depuis des années. Elle devait retrouver Soklar et faire la paix avec lui. Mais lorsqu'elle demanda des nouvelles, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait :_

« Votre petit frère ? On l'a vu partir vers la forêt, je sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête mais il semblait sacrément motivé pour se battre. »

« Se battre ? Est-ce qu'il avait une arme avec lui ? Du genre des griffes ? »

« Plus que des griffes ! Il semblait prêt à taillader tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin ! Et surtout très en colère. Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend. »

« Cet imbécile va s'occuper des oiseaux qui vous causent problème ! »

« Les oiseaux ? Vous parlez de ceux qui ont brûlé la maison du bûcheron ? De sales bêtes ! Enfin piafs, ils sont plutôt nombreux. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, j'ai un petit frère à aller sauver. » _s'exclama t-elle avant de partir … puis de s'arrêter. L'homme soupira, désignant du doigt l'est :_

« Il est parti vers là-bas. Y a moins de deux minutes, si vous courez plus vite que lui, vous devriez pouvoir le rattraper assez vite, je dirais. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. »

« Lui aussi si je lui mets la main dessus, ça sera pas des oiseaux dont il faudra s'inquiéter mais plutôt de la punition que je vais lui infliger, il va le regretter amèrement. »

« Hey ! Pas de meurtre dans notre village, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui oui ! BORDEL ! SOKLAR ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu causes des soucis ?! »

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était en partie responsable de cela. Avec une vélocité propre à elle, elle partit en direction de l'est. A cette allure, elle allait sûrement rattraper Soklar avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Celui-ci regardait les traces sur le sol et sur les arbres. D'après les dires, c'était des pokémon de feu, non ? En plus de savoir voler, n'est-ce pas ? Donc c'était facile de les repérer. Il n'y avait qu'à suivre les brûlures._

« Cette branche … est un peu cramée. Ils sont passés dans le coin récemment. »

_C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué … et il pouvait chasser ! A force de suivre a sœur quelques fois discrètement, il avait appris alors à chasser correctement. Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas le voir ! Comme d'habitude ! Sa sœur était une idiote quand elle le voulait ! A cause d'elle, il gâchait tout par sa faute ! Comment pouvait-il s'améliorer si elle ne l'aidait pas ? S'il n'était pas aidé hein ? TSSS ! Vraiment !_

« Hey ! Sortez de votre cachette les piafs ! Je vais vous faire votre fête ! »

_Comme si ce piège grossier allait marcher. Enfin, en un sens, il se jetait dans le bec de l'oiseau et … AH ! Ils étaient vraiment venus ? Vraiment ? Il cligna des yeux en les voyant descendre des cieux. Des Braisillons ! Comme prévu … mais ils étaient plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine !_

« Comment ça se fait que vous êtes aussi nombreux ? Vous voulez vous battre ? »

_Il avait mis ses deux katars aux mains. Bon, il savait comment il allait se battre. Le souci, c'est qu'en face de tant de personnes, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu de réussir à gagner. Et sa sœur qui était bien loin, sûrement en train de s'inquiéter à raison maintenant._

« SOKLAR ! ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

_Hein ? Elle était déjà là ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il était parti … depuis pas si longtemps que ça en fait. Mais pour le trouver aussi facilement ? Il était entouré par les Braisillons mais ces derniers tournaient leurs têtes vers la nouvelle arrivante, masquée de blanc au visage._

« Ne vous avisez même pas de poser la serre sur lui sinon ... »

« Melgana ! Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça ! Je vais te montrer que je peux accomplir une simple chasse comme ça ! Pour que le village nous permette de vivre parmi les autres ! »

« Ils ne voudront jamais de nous ! Nous sommes des étrangers, Soklar ! Tu ne comprends pas ce terme ? Ils ne veulent pas de notre présence, nous allons leur causer des ennuis ! »

« Il faudra du temps, comme partout mais ils nous accepteront ! Il le faut bien ! » _s'écria t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à réagir face à un premier oiseau de feu._

« S'il te plaît, laisses-moi m'occuper d'eux, que tu comprennes que ... »

« Fais donc, je vais considérer ça comme un entraînement, on va dire. »

_Elle avait réussi à se calmer, du moins, à avoir un semblant de calme tandis qu'il frappait sur la tempe le Braisillon qui s'était trop rapproché. Celui-ci tomba au sol, évanoui sur le coup alors que l'adolescent poussait un léger soupir. Pfiou, il avait réussi ! Tant mieux en un sens, vraiment … il pouvait alors espérer s'en sortir._

« Ca ne devrait pas être si impossible que ça, normalement ! »

« Ne pense jamais être plus fort que ton adversaire, Soklar, cela peut te perdre un jour. »

_Oui, oui ! Il savait cela mais bon … il avait réussi et … AH ! Une flamme ! Il fit une roulade sur le côté, quittant alors le cercle des Braisillon. Ils avaient déjà envisagé d'utiliser les flammes ? Sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler ? Ces pokémon cherchaient vraiment la bagarre visiblement ! Il allait leur donner une bonne leçon !_

_Mais pour ça, il fallait réussir à s'approcher. Maintenant, la majeure partie des oiseaux le regardait avec rage, comme pour lui signaler qu'ils allaient lui en faire baver pour avoir frappé l'un des leurs. Dommage pour eux mais il ne fallait pas s'amuser à brûler une cabane avec une personne à l'intérieur ! Enfin non, ça, il était moins sûr et …_

« CONCENTRES-TOI AU LIEU D'AVOIR DES PENSEES INUTILES ! »

_AH ! Sa sœur venait de crier ! Il sursauta sur le coup, secouant la tête. Elle avait raison, trop de pensées absurdes, sur des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, ça allait l'empêcher de bien comprendre le combat. Sept oiseaux … et deux autres qui étaient déjà morts en cherchant à s'approcher de sa grande sœur. Ah les idiots, ils n'avaient pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Ne me dérangez pas, occupez-vous plutôt de lui. »

_Enfin, elle parlait dans le vide vu qu'il n'y avait plus que des cadavres à ses pieds. Sans une once de remord pour le double meurtre, elle s'approche du Braisillon assommé avant de lui couper la tête. Mesure de précaution, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il fallait s'en débarrasser, pas les laisser vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela donc._

« Il faudrait juste qu'il ait plus de courage … et de conviction. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir désabusé. Dommage pour elle, elle savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Soklar avait réussi à assommer deux autres adversaires avec ses katars mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Car visiblement, il était encore bien loin d'en avoir terminé. Il en restait cinq et ils étaient de plus en plus excités._

« Soklar, si d'ici une dizaine de minutes, tu n'as pas terminé, je viens t'aider et je tiens à te dire que je te forcerais à dormir avec moi ce soir ! »_ s'écria t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser ce genre de tactique, surtout que ça faisait du mal à son propre égo mais bon …_

« Même pas en rêve ! Et ne me déconcentres pas alors ! Pfff ! Vraiment ... »

_Il se sentait particulièrement fautif mais il tentait de faire de son mieux. Voilà qu'il passait son bras sur son front pour l'essuyer de la sueur qui coulait. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de s'essuyer avec le katar mais … ah … non …_

_Pfiou. Concentration, concentration, concentration. Il poussa un nouveau cri avant de foncer en avant ! EXTERMINATION ! Ses katars vinrent se placer de part et d'autre du cou d'un Braisillon avant de le projeter sur un autre. Voilà ! Comme ça qu'il devait faire s'il voulait s'en sortir ! Plus que trois !_

« Venez tout de suite, je vous attends, foutus pokémon de feu ! »

_Il ne devait pas se vanter mais tout semblait plutôt bien se passer pour le moment. Plus que trois et il n'en avait tué aucun. Il savait que cela ne plairait pas à Melgana mais qu'importe, il n'aimait pas tuer sans aucune raison._

« FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

_Hein ? C'était quoi ce piaillement ? Il releva son regard pour apercevoir un imposant oiseau. Hein ? Il était au moins deux fois plus grand que les autres ! Et pourquoi il ouvrait le bec ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait une flamme qui apparaissait à l'intérieur ?_

« Soklar ! COUCHES-TOI ! ET VITE ! »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire ? ZUT ! Vraiment ! Il s'exécuta, sentant une forte chaleur passer au-dessus de son dos. C'était quoi ce souffle enflammé ?! Il se retourna pour voir un arbre en train de se consumer._

« Soklar ! Recule ! C'est à mon tour ! Tu ne peux pas le battre ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Melgana ! Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à le battre ! »

_Juste qu'il ne savait pas … ce que c'était … Ah ! Un Flambusard d'après le piaillement qu'il poussait et aussi ses rares souvenirs. Car ce n'était pas le genre d'oiseaux qui était si rare … bien que d'en voir aussi grands et imposants, ce n'était pas normal._

« Soklar, seconde fois que je me répète ! Après, je ne te promettrais pas que tu resteras conscient. RECULE ! Et … »

_Un mouvement de l'épée de Melgana et voilà qu'il se retrouva projeté contre un arbre. Au même instant, les derniers Braisillon qui n'étaient pas inconscients étaient maintenant morts tandis que ceux évanouis se retrouvaient écrasés par quelques arbres qui leur tombaient dessus. Elle ne devait laisser aucune trace de leurs passages._

« GRANDE SOEUR ! AIE CONFIANCE ! CONFIANCE ! »

_Il se répétait avant de se relever. Aie, aie, aie ! Il avait mal au dos à cause de Melgana ! Et celle-ci était déjà prête à s'en prendre au Flambusard mais non ! C'était à lui ! Il poussa un nouveau cri avant que la marque d'Arceus n'apparaisse dans son dos. Il avait dit que c'était SON COMBAT ! Pas celui d'une autre personne !_

« Soklar, n'utilise pas ta marque pour n'importe quoi ! Je peux m'en ... »

_Rien à faire ! Cétait le sien ! Il voulait prouver sa valeur à Melgana et aussi à ce village ! C'était l'unique chance qu'ils avaient de retrouver un coin paisible où se reposer ! L'unique endroit où ils allaient pouvoir souffler enfin un peu !_

« Tête de piaf ! C'est moi ton adversaire ! »

_Un pieu de pierre frappa l'oiseau sur son aile gauche, le faisant se tourner vers l'adolescent. OUI ! C'était lui et personne d'autre ! Manelena serrait fortement son arme dans ses mains. Soklar était en train de commettre une bêtise dont elle n'allait pas lui pardonner avant longtemps. Lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'il n'arrivait à tuer personne ? Elle planta sa lame dans le sol devant elle. Elle était prête à tout … si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à la punition de Soklar._


End file.
